


You Tell Me Every Day

by ThisColdSunset



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, and relationships, fwp (fluff without plot)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisColdSunset/pseuds/ThisColdSunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, Koushi? I love you.”<br/>“I know. You tell me every day.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Tell Me Every Day

“Da-i-chi!” Koushi was calling from downstairs. “Hurry up so we can actually leave!”

Daichi smiled to himself as he pulled on a jacket over his blue t-shirt and began running down the smooth, polished stairs, being careful not to slip like he had the day before (the bruise on his backside had become a horrible, blotchy green mark, according to Koushi).

“What’s made you so impatient today, huh?” he remarked as he joined the ash-blonde boy by the front door.

The male in question simply grinned at him, eyes crinkling at the corners, before opening the white painted door and disappearing outside, car keys, mittens, hand knitted scarf and all. Daichi rolled his eyes, shoved his feet into his sneakers, and followed his partner-in-crime, making sure to close the door and lock it behind him instead of leaving it wide open for anyone to come in, not unlike what a certain pair of his former kouhai’s had done earlier that year.

He slid into the passenger seat in the idling car in the driveway, where an impatient Koushi was jiggling around in his seat, fingers tapping aimlessly upon the steering wheel.

“Where are we actually going, though, Koushi? I don’t like heading out into the unknown.”

“Nowhere in particular. I just wanted to go out someplace with you. Is that such a terrible thing?”

“I don’t know. Is it?” Daichi teased, reaching over to poke the beauty spot just below Koushi’s eye.

Daichi’s hand was slapped away in return to the jibe, and he was given a very alarming stare that one would expect from someone like Kageyama or Tsukishima after someone had stolen something extremely valuable to them (as an example, perhaps their respective partners) before Koushi turned away and put the car into reverse.

“Seatbelt on, Koushi.”

“I know, I know, just a second.”

*

“Koushi, why exactly are we here?”

The community park was almost devoid of any signs of life, glistening droplets of last night’s rainfall remaining on the blades of grass even now, at high noon. The lake was so still it was almost mirror-like, and Daichi had the strangest urge to throw a rock in and watch the ripples cross the water, shattering the perfect reflection. Koushi was looking up at the drooping boughs of the tree above them: a weeping willow, dramatic and cliché as it was for the two of them to be standing beneath it at that moment.

“This is where we went, for, you know… Our first…” His voice trailed off helplessly, a soft blush of pale red forming on his cheekbones.

Daichi nodded. “We didn’t really know what else to do, did we?”

“No, that we did not.” Koushi smiled, the red still blooming on his pale cheeks like little flowers growing in the snow: strange and unexpected, but still rather eye-catching and beautiful.

The two fell back into silence, Koushi looking over across the water, eyes wandering off into the very distance as if in a dream, and Daichi staring at Koushi, enthralled with the way beauty could have been created and personified, how perfection had been brought to life… It was magical.

Koushi himself must be magical, Daichi thought decidedly.

“Daichi… I love you. You know that, right?”

“Of course. You tell me every day. And I love you.”

“Of course. You tell me every day,” Koushi was flushing, a small smile on his face as he turned his eyes to meet Daichi’s. “But I was wondering… If I tell you that I love you every day, do you think that maybe I could tell you that absolutely every day, forever and ever?”

Daichi stilled. Everything stopped, and it suddenly felt as if his heart was in his throat, not beating, just resting right above his oesophagus.

“Koushi…”

“Daichi, will you marry me?”

“Yes. Of course I will. You don’t even need to ask.”

“Well, it’s kind of tradition, Daichi. And I need your permission, of course.” Koushi was teasing again; a light-hearted sound to his voice, however he was positively beaming, and Daichi caught a glimpse of something shining pale silver in the corner of his eye.

“Are you crying?”

“What? No.”

“Did you think I would say no? Koushi, I’m hurt.”

“Da-i-chi, I would never think that you would turn me down. I’m just so perfect!”

Daichi laughed as he gathered the other boy into his arms and began kissing the tiny droplets away, because they certainly weren’t tears, and they were definitely remnants of last night’s shower. Or something.

*

“Hey, Koushi, do you know where the house keys are?” Daichi questioned as they pulled into the driveway.

“No, I thought you brought them.”

“Uh-uh, you were outside first, you were meant to take them with you.”

Koushi gave him an icy glare (he had honestly been spending too much time with Kageyama and Tsukishima) as he pulled the stick into _park_.

“Are you honestly telling me that we are locked out of our house now?” Koushi’s voice was suddenly chilled, almost like the weather had been that morning.

“Well, I’m assuming that if neither of us brought the keys, then yes. That would indeed be the case.” Daichi sighed, resigned to probably being locked out of his own home for the time being.

“Who did we give our spare keys to? I’ll call them and tell them we’re stopping by.”

“Er… I suppose Asahi and Yuu? The Kageyama’s definitely have one; I caught Shouyou sneaking into our house last week… Pretty much most of the Karasuno team?”

“Ugh. We’ll just go visit Tobio and Shouyou, then. They’re closest.”

“Okay, okay.”

The car was silent as Koushi swiped through the contacts on his phone, trying to find the right one.

“Hey, Koushi? I love you.”

“I know. You tell me every day.”

 


End file.
